Staking Claim
by UnknownArtiste
Summary: After Babygate. Quinn decides to take her revenge on Finchel, by blackmailing Rachel into dating her. She never planned to fall in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Warning! Warning!**

The story that follows deals with issues such as rape and dubious consensual sex among other things. Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction; therefore allow reality to be suspended a little. In no way do I condone or support rape or dubious consensual sexual acts. The characters in this story are young, reckless, stupid and _**imaginary. **_

Please do not send me flames or leave offensive reviews – just move on.

That being said, if you have some literary advice, possible ideas or constructive (**polite**) criticism, please, **do** share. I would love to hear from you.

Thanks

_UnknownArtiste_

* * *

Quinn Fabray was a very patient girl when she needed to be. Anyone who'd been on the receiving end of one of her meticulously detailed power plays could confirm that. Whatever the blonde Head Cheerleader wanted she got. Even if she couldn't have it she waited, planned and sure enough, things fell into place.

Her whole life was a power play, the world her empire and McKinley High School was her royal court. There she ruled, Head Cheerleader; Queen. Her high school career had been planned out by herself and her parents while she was in her first years of primary school and for 15 years that plan had held strong. Until things began to get iffy.

Quinn made a mistake. Screwed up. A year of swollen ankles, severe back ache, closely resembling what some would call a beached whale and dealing with more heartache than a 15 year old should ever have to face in a 9 month period. The anger and denial at discovering she was pregnant, the hate she felt for Puck for lying, at her own body for betraying her so openly, her parents for abandoning her and the growing foetus in her womb for existing at all. And after that came the pain of coming to love the child within her, _**her baby**_, who she had to give away like an unwanted gift. Because _God_, she _was_ a gift.

Quinn suffered through it all; she worked her body back into shape, reclaimed her spot on the top of the pyramid and returned to her former glory. There was just one final piece that had yet to fall into place, the most significant part of the plan that she had formed in the beginning of the summer, when she was still in the throes of working off her remaining baby weight and had needed something to fixate all her frustrations on.

Destroying Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

The party was raging and as she glanced around from her perch on the couch in the centre of the room, she smiled as she watched her peers; _her subjects_, dance and drink while the heavy bass from the music system caused the walls to vibrate.

She locked eyes with Santana, her trusted second in command, who looked away from the hockey player she'd been talking to and nodded curtly in Quinn's direction. Smirking devilishly, Quinn excused herself from the company of the new boy, Sam something, who'd been chattering about trying out for Quarterback, Na'Avi and trying desperately to engage Quinn in some flirting. Although he seemed an alright guy, his lips were huge and Quinn was seriously considering asking her mom if her father had had an illegitimate kid because Sam looked eerily like he could have been Quinn's brother.

She was about to make her way to the stairs before she considered her empty cup. If she was going to go through with this, she'd need some more liquid courage. Although Quinn was loathe to drinking anything stronger than a light beer, under the current circumstances it was needed.

She hastily made her way through the throngs and into the busy kitchen. She approached the kitchen top, which was covered in various bottles of spirits. She deftly poured herself a shot and downed it.

"Whoa." A voice said to her left. She turned and came face to face with Finn. "Might want to go easy there Quinn. We all know what happens when _you_ get drunk." The boy's words were heavily sarcastic and Quinn fought back the urge to deck him.

"What do you want Finnocence?" She growled, her plastic cup crunching as she clenched her fist.

His gaze flickered to the remains her cup and chose to bite back whatever smart comment he had stored. "Have you seen Rachel?" he asked instead, a soft goofy smile appearing at the girl's name.

Quinn bit back the smirk that was begging to be flaunted. Instead she went for her usual ice queen stare. "Berry? Why would I know where she is?"

At this the boy seemed to flounder. "Well, you invited her." He replied stoutly.

"I invited the whole of Glee club not singularly Rachel." Quinn said briskly, "Look around Finn. I invited a lot of people; do you think I know the whereabouts of every single person I invited?"

Finn hated Quinn. He hated what she'd done to him, making him think that she was carrying his baby, letting him begin to love the child growing inside of her, let him think that he was going to have a family of his own and then pull it all away from him. He hated how she made him feel weak and stupid, how she used her stupid logic and treated him like he was an idiot.

Yeah, so okay, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box or whatever the saying was but he tried. She was doing it right now, with that stupid eyebrow arch that she loved to use, condensing him or whatever the word was. Making him feel judged. He struggled briefly with the urge to say something nasty, just to see that brief flash of hurt flicker in those green eyes of hers but overcame it. Rachel wouldn't have wanted him to lower himself to Quinn's level. _Rachel._

He shook his head at Quinn. "Whatever. If you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her? Please?" The last word was said through gritted teeth, but present none the less.

"Sure." Quinn replied with a nonchalant shrug, already walking away from the tall boy. He watched her go with mixed emotions. Something was off, he knew Quinn well enough to sense that she was planning something. He shrugged to himself, whatever it was he would worry about tomorrow; right now all that mattered was finding Rachel.

As Quinn treaded steadily up the stairs she allowed the burgeoning smirk to take place on her face. Poor Finn. So gullible. If only he knew what she had planned for his precious Rachel.

There were few people on the second floor, spread through the hallway, engaged in various conversations. She smiled and gave a few nods of acknowledgement to the few that weren't too afraid to look her in the eye. She made her way to the second flight of stairs, at which a rope had been tied across. She stepped lithely over the barrier, and almost ran up the stairs in her excitement.

As she paused at the head of the final flight of stairs she cocked her head to listen. She couldn't hear any particular conversation or voice above the steady hum of noise. Perfect. Nobody would be able to hear anything from her room above the noise of the party raging below.

She stealthily stepped down the short hallway, and pushed open her bedroom door, the sight that awaited her caused her heart to jump and an almost maniacally evil grin to settle across her face. There lay Rachel Berry, in all her argyle glory, blindfolded and tied to Quinn's four poster bed.

* * *

Rachel strained against the ties as she heard the whoosh of air, signalling the opening of a door. "Hello?" she called out with a slight hint of desperation, "please, someone help me." She heard the definite click of the door closing and she gave a huff, alone once more. Or so she thought.

Quinn watched the brunette test the ties on her wrists and then give out a sob of frustration. She almost felt bad for what she was putting the smaller girl through. Almost.

The alcohol coursing through her veins made her feel bold. Time to step it up. This was a vital part of Quinn's plan of destruction.

Rachel tensed as she felt the bed dip. "Who-," she was silenced as a weight settled on her legs. The heavy warmth of silky skin signalled to Rachel that this was definitely the body of a girl. From that and the fact that the weight was not overpowering, Rachel guessed that this particular girl wasn't that much heavier than herself.

"This is no longer funny, whoever you are; though I suspect Santana may be heavily involved in this practical joke I hope that you are not in fact Santana and are going to presently untie me as-,"

"I can assure you Berry," Quinn stated with a smirk, "I'm definitely not Santana."

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped in surprise, attempting to lift herself out from under the cheerleader. "I demand that you release me immediately!" She tensed as she felt Quinn press her body firmly against Rachel's, holding her in place, as she sensed Quinn's body heat come closer.

"I'll release you al'right Berry," the fine hairs on Rachel's neck stood on end as the words were husked into her ear and she couldn't help but shudder at the dark edge in Quinn's words.

"Wha-,"she cut off with a gasp as she felt Quinn's tongue lick a path down from her earlobe to her neck, swirling tight little circles around her pulse point. She squirmed, desperately trying to get out from under Quinn, but failing desperately. She ignored the tightening in the pit of her stomach and bucked, trying to throw Quinn off.

"Whoa there tiger." The cheerleader chuckled from above.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whimpered, fear flooding her as her stomach churned.

"I'm taking something away from Finn." Quinn said with an evil grin, lowering her face inches above the blindfolded girl's, enjoying the thrill of having Rachel so vulnerable below her. "Something that he wants very badly."

"What?" Rachel whispered the words, apprehension tensing her frame.

"You." The cheerleader growled out. "I'm going to take your virginity and claim you for myself. As of right now-," the Cheerleader stated matter-of-factly,"-you're mine."

Rachel's head whirled as she tried and failed to comprehend Quinn's words.

"I don't want to sleep with you." Rachel ground out, "I'm not your object to claim."

"That's the thing," Quinn said with another chuckle, "you don't really have much of a choice."

Rachel paled at Quinn's words, the fear she'd been battling finally broke through, and her heart began to pound. Did Quinn really mean what she was saying? Was she going to ra-

"Please," Rachel was pleading now, desperately trying to appeal to the girl, "Don't do this. You lost your virginity horribly; please, _please_ don't do the same to me."

Quinn hesitated, Rachel's words cut through the haze of the alcohol. Was she really going to take the girl? Rape her, there and then? She shook her head to clear it. _It's not rape._ She told herself firmly. Rachel would enjoy it. She'd prepared, hadn't she? She'd borrowed all those books from Santana, read all about the 'joys of making love with your lesbian partner' as the books had titled it. She knew what to do to make Rachel cum, and she'd be damned if she didn't. Fabray's never failed.

"Don't worry. Anything a Fabray does is nothing short of amazing," Quinn husked, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt as the girl below let out a sob. "Quinn,_ please_." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn sat up, tugging off her letterman and throwing it behind her. She stared down at the girl below her, contemplating the most appropriate plan of action. She had to get her naked but the ties seriously hindered her. She briefly considered untying the brunette but discarded the idea almost as soon as it was formulated.

Rachel would fight and things could get messy. She lithely raised herself off of the girl.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Going to get some scissors." Quinn replied offhand. The shorter girl gave a squeak of fear, and fought against the ties. Quinn hastily dug within her desk drawer, pulling out her material scissors, the ones her dad have given her with her birthday sewing set in his attempt to school her in the roles of a woman.

She pushed down firmly on the thrashing girls shoulders. "This will be easier if you keep still." Quinn murmured, "I don't want to accidently cut you."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel whispered the fear apparent in her voice.

"Get you out of those clothes." Quinn stated, "I'll be careful, I promise." and began cutting. Rachel kept very still, a few times she felt the cold steel blades brush across her skin but Quinn kept to her word and her skin remained unblemished.

She shivered as the cool air hit her skin, goose bumps appearing. She heard Quinn's steady breath catch, "beautiful." The word was whispered so softly Rachel almost missed it.

The bed dipped once more and the weight of Quinn's body resettled on Rachel's naked thighs. Rachel shivered, her skin rippling in goose bumps as she felt Quinn's body heat above her.

"Please," she tried once more, resorting to begging. "No more talking." Quinn growled out before her lips descended on Rachel's. The kiss was hard; Quinn's lips moving forcefully against Rachel's tightly pursed one. "Kiss me." Quinn demanded, hovering above the brunette so that their mouths inches apart.

Rachel was silent, refusing to even open her mouth to reply and possibly give Quinn an in. She felt the cloth around her eyes being pulled away and she blinked at being suddenly immersed in dim light.

Her heart skipped a beat as she took in Quinn; her face inches above her own, her light green eyes now a molten hazel. Rachel's breath caught as those eyes locked onto her own, drawing her in as Quinn lowered her lips. This kiss was soft, hesitant, Quinn's velvet lips moved smoothly and Rachel kissed her back before she could stop herself.

Quinn's lips were so much different from Finn's. Her skin was soft against Rachel's own, so unlike Finn's irritating stubble. Her lips were steady and silky, unlike Finn's which were dry and chapped, overly eager and once he became excited; slightly wet. Rachel fought the tightening in the pit of her stomach. No. Not like this.

She turned her face to the side, breaking the kiss. Quinn gave a 'humph' of frustration, breathing slightly heavier than before.

"Don't make this difficult." She warned darkly, her gaze penetrating. "Don't force me." Rachel replied, instantly regretting her words as the swirling storm within Quinn's eyes became more frantic.

Quinn pulled back to sit up, her hands sliding up Rachel's body as she did so. Rachel shuddered softly at the feel of Quinn's fingertips leaving blazing trails down the sides of her body.

Rachel could only watch as Quinn pulled off the thin cotton t-shirt she wore, to reveal a lacy black and red bra which cupped Quinn's firm perky mounds perfectly, accentuating the curves of her chest. The thin fabric did nothing to hide Quinn's peaked nipples, which strained against the material.

Rachel was unable to drag her eyes away from the body off the girl above her, running down to admire the taught abdominal muscles, which came to view as Quinn arched slightly. If Rachel hadn't known otherwise she wouldn't have ever thought Quinn had had a baby. Where were the stretch marks that she had complained so bitterly about? As far as Rachel could see Quinn's skin was perfectly unblemished, a blank canvas.

"Like what you see?" Quinn asked huskily. Rachel flushed slightly, shaking her head in denial, but unable to prevent the damping between her legs. Quinn chuckled and she reached behind to unclasp her bra, smirking at the soft gasp that the brunette unwittingly released at the sight of Quinn's pert breasts.

Rachel felt the tightening at the pit of her stomach intensify and she almost released a groan of frustration. She didn't want this but her body was beginning to say otherwise. She had to get out of there, fast. Unfortunately for her Quinn's determination was rock steady. She whimpered once more, her eyes tearing up as she strained against her bonds.

"Please." She whispered brokenly, "Please don't do this."

Quinn gazed down at her blankly, her jaw set. "Don't be pathetic." She growled, no longer playful. "I'm trying to make it good, stop complaining." She pulled completely away from Rachel, standing by the side of the bed to pull of her skirt, underwear, socks and shoes.

Rachel was dumbfounded. Good? How was tying her up and forcing her making it in anyway good? She was no longer scared, she was angry. Who was Quinn to think she could do whatever she wanted to whomever she wanted and have everyone just go along with it? Hadn't she learnt _anything_ from last year?

This time, as Quinn moved back to the bed, Rachel bucked and writhed for all she was worth, yelling and screaming as she did so. Frustratingly enough, Quinn was unfazed, forcefully straddling the brunette's thigh and pressing their bodies together, trapping her between her weight and the bed. Rachel fell silent sharply, the sensation of Quinn's body against hers causing her breath to hitch. Quinn's toned thigh fit snugly between her own, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through Rachel's body.

Quinn's eyes trapped her, her molten gaze ensnaring her as she lowered her lips. This kiss was harder than before, Rachel could sense an underlying _something_ within Quinn's kiss. Her lips moved with more force but remained gentle; the pace was still as steady but with a slight urgency. Rachel gasped into the kiss as Quinn moved above her, falling more securely against her so that her centre was flat against Rachel's thigh and Rachel could feel the warm wetness there.

Quinn's tongue ran against Rachel's bottom lips and she succumbed, still reeling from the warmth of Quinn's desire, which pulsed against her skin. Had _she _done that? Had the sight of _her_ made _Quinn Fabray_ so wet? The thought was unbelievable and yet Rachel could feel the proof against her skin.

Quinn's tongue caught her attention at that point, plunging into her mouth and running along the tip of her tongue. She groaned, unable to prevent the noise as her tongue and Quinn's began to par, moving together in harmony, twisting and tugging. Quinn seemed unhurried, content to just kiss Rachel, her hands tangling in chocolate locks.

Rachel felt her resolve beginning to weaken, the dampness between her own thighs beginning to pool as the blonde rocked gently into her.

Quinn broke the kiss as they both panted; she wasn't idle, kissing a slow trail along Rachel's jaw, down to her neck. She stopped at Rachel's pulse point, nibbling ever so slightly on the tender flesh before taking it in her mouth and sucking firmly, releasing the skin with a soft pop.

"For everyone to see that you're taken." She husked against the brunette's skin. Rachel opened her mouth to disagree but was silenced by Quinn's lips against her collar bone; exploring and nibbling along the sensitive skin.

Rachel whimpered as Quinn's lips trailed kisses down her chest, nibbling softly on the thin skin of her breasts before she took a dusky nipple in her mouth. Rachel moaned, arching as Quinn swirled her tongue around the stiff bud. Rachel bucked forcefully when Quinn bit softly on her nipple, the sensation shooting straight to her centre. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed when Quinn repeated her actions on the other nipple while her finger stroked the other.

Quinn chuckled as she felt Rachel's arousal against her thigh; this was easier than she thought it would be. The small brunette was more than open to her advances now, her eyes tightly shut while her body rocked against Quinn's of its own accord.

Quinn continued to kiss down Rachel's body, sliding further down the bed and off of the brunette's thighs. She heard the diva's whimper as the weight of Quinn's thigh broke away from Rachel's centre. Quinn trailed kisses down Rachel's torso, running her tongue along the subtly defined abdominal muscles, dipping into her belly button and swirling around it as Rachel whimpered above her.

As Quinn finally came to the small patch of curls she was hit with the concentrated aroma of Rachel's arousal. The musky scent was warm; Quinn could feel the heat emanating from Rachel's core. She placed a kiss on the well managed curls before placing a hand on either thigh and firmly pushing apart the brunette's legs.

She paused, trying to think back to the countless books that she'd read, the websites and techniques that she'd googled. _Fuck it_, she thought and plunged forward. Rachel arched sharply off the bed as Quinn's tongue ran along the length of Rachel's slit. Rachel unconsciously spread her legs further, as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Quinn's questing tongue investigated the warm flesh before her, licking here, nibbling there, tasting that before she settled on Rachel's clit, bullying the sensitive flesh from out of its hood and alternating between biting and sucking the sensitive flesh.

As Rachel grunted above her, her hips thrusting slowly into Quinn's mouth Quinn directed her attentions lower, her tongue softly probing the diva's entrance. At Rachel's whimper Quinn entered the girl with her tongue, releasing a groan of her own at the feel of her silky walls gripping onto her tongue. She plunged her tongue as far as it could go, taking pleasure at the strangled cry that Rachel released.

She pulled out and pulled away from Rachel's centre to look up at the girl's face, wanting to see her eyes. Rachel's dark brown orbs stared back. Quinn could see the mix of emotions within them, the hunger and want fighting against the anger and fear. Smirking once more she returned her mouth to Rachel's clit, taking the engorged flesh between her teeth and biting softly.

Rachel cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain and Quinn sucked her clit firmly, soothing the irritated flesh. She lowered her tongue once more, thrusting into Rachel with vigour as her thumb massaged tight circles around her clit. She felt Rachel's thrusts begin to increase and within seconds Rachel's inner walls clamped down firmly on Quinn's tongue.

As Rachel was in the throes of her orgasm Quinn began to make her move. She returned her tongue to Rachel's clit, sucking on it firmly while her index finger drew tight circles around Rachel's entrance. Almost immediately Rachel tensed, and Quinn sensed her fear. Releasing her clit with a pop, Quinn returned her thumb, massaging tight figures of eight against the engorged flesh.

"This will hurt more if you tense up." She warned.

Rachel's eyes were wide and fearful now, the want and hunger subsiding to panic. Quinn frowned, moving back up Rachel's body, trailing kisses and bites along the way. She placed soft kisses on both of Rachel's breasts, taking a few brief moments to give each nipple the care it deserved so that by the time they were face to face, Rachel was breathing heavy once again, her hips thrusting lightly into Quinn's hand.

"You want it don't you?" Quinn murmured huskily, her own need soaking Rachel's thigh once more. Rachel rocked her thigh into Quinn, her arousal creating a delicious friction that caused Quinn to release a shaky groan. Rachel's panic was vanishing and her want was growing.

Without any warning Quinn plunged her finger into Rachel, who stiffened immediately. Her fists clenched, her nails digging mercilessly into her palms as she let out a sob.  
"C'mon Rach." The Head cheerleader husked into her ear, kissing her neck softly, "just relax."

Rachel whimpered in pain, Quinn's finger deep inside of her, still, waiting for her to make the first move. Rachel closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

God, how she hated Quinn.

The tears ran unchecked down her cheeks and she released another sob. She felt Quinn kiss away her tears, her thumb never ending the tight circles around her clit. As Quinn's soft lips peppered her face and her thumb massaged her engorged bundle of nerves the ache began to subside. Rachel rocked hesitantly into Quinn, who released a shaky groan and began to slowly pump her finger in and out of Rachel.

Rachel moaned, the pace of her hips steadily becoming frantic, the slow pulsing of Quinn's finger becoming too slow, she wanted, no,_** needed**_ more.

"More." She whimpered.

Quinn groaned, pumping faster, deeper, harder and then after a seconds deliberation added another finger. Rachel grunted and Quinn slowed down the pace once more until she was sure Rachel was comfortable before she returned to the earlier break neck pace.

Rachel was thrusting desperately now, Quinn's clit creating a delicious friction along her thigh, while her fingers plunged deep within, before curling and hitting that spot that caused Rachel to cry out in pleasure every time.

She was close, so close and she knew Quinn could feel it, could feel the impending clamp down of her inner walls on her fingers.

She whimpered as Quinn slowed down her thrusts, her fingers avoiding that spot on purpose, dragging the torture out for Rachel.

"You're mine now Berry," the Head Cheerleader husked into her ear, "Not Hudson's, not Puckerman's, not St. James. Mine." Rachel whimpered at the words, bucking desperately, searching for that elusive pressure but finding none.

"Say it." Quinn demanded in her ear. "Say it."  
"Yours" Rachel repeated breathlessly and with that Quinn thrust deeply into her, her fingers curling, hitting her g-spot just so- "Yesssss!"

In the haze of her orgasm Rachel sensed Quinn stiffen above her before collapsing, spent, her body half on Rachel. As exhaustion overtook her she was partially aware of the blonde curling into her side and after that all was black.


	2. Chapter 2

The few stray rays of morning sun that had evaded the closed blinds hit Rachel squarely in her eyes. Slowly she stirred, moving to stretch but finding herself restrained. She peered drowsily at her wrists and feet, closing her eyes at the dull throb in her head. As she did so the events of the night prior flashed before her eyes, even her flashbacks were dramatic, like something out of a movie she gasped as her brain recounted the party and her and Quinn's frantic coupling.

Wincing slightly as a sharp ache in her shoulders made its presence felt, she yet again tested her bonds, grumbling in frustration as they held strong.

She floundered, panicked as the bedroom door handle began to turn, although she was covered be a thick duvet; she was very aware that underneath she was very naked and vulnerable. She gave a shaky sigh of relief when Quinn slipped through the slightly a jar door before closing it firmly behind her. The blonde was dressed in a pair of light blue night shorts with a faded t-shirt that proudly proclaimed _'Lima Lord Lover's'_.

Rachel's relief almost immediately gave way to anger, as she remembered what the blonde had coerced her into the night prior. Quinn turned to face her, resting her back on the door as her eyes ran up what she knew was a naked form in her bed.

"Looking good Berry." She murmured huskily, eyes darkening ever so slightly. Quinn's wandering gaze wasn't missed by the diva that squirmed uncomfortably.

"Quinn, I demand you untie me immediately." The diva said with an angry pout. "Please." She added as an afterthought as Quinn's eyebrow arched.

"In a minute." The blonde said lightly, pushing herself off the door, walking to her desk and dragging her office chair to the side of the bed, close to Rachel's head. Rachel twisted her neck to follow the other girl's movements, waiting apprehensively as the blonde settled beside the bed.

"Why wait?" the brunette asked with a hint of desperation, "my dad's will be wondering where I am, they-,"

"Don't lie." The Head Cheerleader said softly, with a cold edge to her words. "I know that you're fathers left two days ago on a third honeymoon. I know that there's no one waiting for you at home." The brunette shivered at the cool smirk the blonde flaunted, "remember I spent quite a while planning this."

The brunette grimaced at being so easily caught out in a lie, "please Quinn." She whimpered the words, "let me go."

"I said," the blonde said with a frown, "in a minute."

"You can't keep me here forever." Rachel replied with defiance. Her only reply was the infamous eyebrow arch. She released a sigh; the tension in her frame disappearing as she silently awaited her fate.

"We have a few details to iron out," the blonde began, "Like what?" Rachel interrupted with anger, "you mean _you_ have a few things that you're going to _force_ me to do?"

Quinn glared, "do I have to gag you?" at her words the brunette gave a soft squeak, shaking her head in denial.

"If you don't do what I say I'm going to post the photos I took from last night on Facebook, Myspace, anywhere I can. Not to mention the video tape that I made of last night's activities." Quinn smirked at the small brunette, who was steadily going paler by the second.

"You didn't film us." The brunette contradicted weakly, her head moving side to side in denial, or disbelief, either fitted the moment fine. "Yes, I did." The Quinn stated with a smirk, enjoying the diva's panic, "you just didn't see the camera."

"I-I-I-," Rachel tried to speak, but words failed her. "Shhh." Quinn said softly, placing her index finger on Rachel's plump lips with a smirk. She gazed into deep chocolate orbs, her smirk broadening at the panic and confusion with the dark depths.

"You're with me now and I take good care of my belongings." She grinned dangerously at the flair of anger she saw within those chocolate orbs at her words.

"We're together now and that means some things are going to change." Rachel waited quietly for the blonde to continue, choosing to fume in silence.

"Together?" the brunette repeated incredulously, "you and I? In a relationship?"

"Well," the cheerleader smirked, "in the eyes of the school, nothing's changed."

"What exactly are you proposing?" the diva sadi with trepidation.

"You're going to be my secret friend with benfi

Quinn paused and waited for the girl to nod in assent. Satisfied she continued.

"There will be no communication between you and Frankenteen whatsoever,-" "What if Mr Schuester assigns us a duet or something?" the brunette interrupted, while the blonde growled at the interruption, "Fine." She ground out, "no communication between you and Finnoccence without appropriate supervision i.e. me or Santana." Rachel blanched at the mention of the Latina's name. "Get used to it." Quinn snapped, "S knows about this. She and B are your new watchdogs; you better get accustomed to having them around."

The brunette was in a state of shock, her mind reeling from the absurdity of her current situation. "You'll spend a minimum of 4 afternoons a week with me here, so get comfortable now. We're going to spend the majority of the next week at yours for now, I want to get comfortable with your house and you need to get used to me being there. You're going to introduce me to your dads as a good friend and after a few weeks we'll come out to them as a couple."

At Quinn's confident words Rachel couldn't help but release a soft snort of derision.

"What?" the blonde asked acerbically, her eyes narrowing. "My dads hate you Quinn." The brunette stated with scathing mirth, "They'll hardly believe we're friends, let alone dating."

At the divas words Quinn smirked once more, "well they will because you will defend my honour, plead my case and all that, while _**I**_ will win them over."

"Why would I do that?" Rachel asked sceptically. "Do I need to remind you of the highly graphic sex tape that I now own?" the blonde replied, enjoying Rachel's fear. "You're going to spend the rest of today shopping with me, B and S, finding appropriate clothes for the girlfriend of the Head Cheerleader and then tomorrow we're going to arrive at school. Together, as a couple."

The brunette breathed shakily at the determination within Quinn's steely gaze. "I'm going to untie you now." The blonde said softly, reaching over to Rachel's bound wrist, she paused waiting till Rachel eyes connected with her bright green ones. "Hit me, scream or try and run away and I'll upload the video, got it?"  
"I'm naked and you destroyed my clothes," the diva replied mirthlessly, "where would I go?"

The Cheerleader smirked at Rachel's words, but arched her eyebrow and waited. Rachel let out a sigh of exasperation, "Yes Quinn. You're in control here. I get it." Smiling broadly at Rachel's submission she made quick work of the ties on Rachel's wrists, standing up to untie her legs.

Hesitantly Rachel sat up, careful not to make any sudden moves and aggravate the blonde who was watching her carefully. She stretched, careful not to strain her aching muscles. She idly rubbed her wrists which were ever so slightly chaffed from the rope.

Quinn worried her bottom lip as she watched Rachel's movements, moving to her desk and rummaging within her desk drawer. She pulled out a small container of cream, turning back to the bed, from where was silently watching her and sat down in front of Rachel.

"Wha-," the diva began, silenced by a glance from Quinn. She watched with slight trepidation as Quinn unscrewed the small container, dipping the tips of her fingers in before withdrawing them and rubbing the beige cream on Rachel's irritated skin. The cream was soothing on the chaffed skin and she released a soft sigh of appreciation. Quinn repeated her action on Rachel's other wrist, before pulling aside the duvet. Well she tried to but Rachel's firm grip stopped her.

"What?" the blonde asked with confusion. The brunette coloured, lowering her gaze as she murmured softly, "I'm naked." Quinn released a huff of laughter, causing Rachel's head to snap up as she glared at the amused blonde.

"It's nothing I haven't and won't see again." The Cheerleader replied. At the brunette's look of horror the blonde chuckled, "Did I not mention that before?" at the brunette's weak shake of her head, the blonde smirked, "Last night was only a taste of what's to come. You're mine and when I want you I'm going to have you." She fought the urge to chuckle at the brunette's shocked expression, "anywhere, anytime, anyhow."

"What if-what if-," the brunette stuttered. "What Berry?" Quinn snapped. "I'm y'know...menstruating?" the diva asked with a hint of hope. "That'll only be for a week and then things will be back to normal. Don't bother lying about that as a way to get out of it. If I think you're lying I'll take you anyway, blood be damned." At Quinn's warning Rachel could only nod, meekly accepting her demands. "And when I need release you'll cater to that too, won't you?"

Rachel simply nodded, suddenly exhausted. The shock of all that unfolded had drained her and she released a shaky sigh that turned into a sob. Quinn's smirk faded slightly as the diva's face scrunched up in sadness. Frowning she tugged the duvet off of the smaller girl, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt when she didn't protest.

She rubbed the cream into her chaffed ankles, focussing on the irritated flesh before her. When she was done she looked back up at the diva, who observed her silently, tear tracks down her cheeks. Quinn reached forward, raising a hand to the diva's cheek, brushing the silky skin softly. Locking gazes with the brunette, she slowly leant forward, not unlike she'd done last night and peppered her face with soft kisses, kissing away the diva's tears.

"It's not that bad." She murmured against the girls lips, their foreheads rested together as the brunette breathed shakily, fighting the urge to cry. At the diva's lack of reply she closed the distance between their mouths, pressing their lips together in another hesitant kiss, softly moving her lips against the smaller girls. Rachel whimpered softly, unable to prevent herself from reciprocating._ What __**was**__ the Cheerleader doing to her?_

Quinn finally pulled back for air, her hand still cradling the smaller girls face. "Have a shower, I'll find you something to wear and then you can have breakfast." At the brunette's apparent confusion she leant forward to peck the diva briefly before pulling back and dropping her hand. "Try not to think about things so much." She advised, stepping toward the door once more. With a fleeting smirk she turned and slipped out the door, leaving a rather befuddled Rachel behind her.

Although the Cheerleader had warned not to deliberate over the situation excessively Rachel couldn't help it. As the hot water ran over her skin, massaging her sore muscles she tried to merge the many different versions of Quinn that she had been confronted with.

Why was she doing this? What did she have to gain from coming out as lesbian? Was this all some elaborate prank to portray Rachel as some pressed lemon and her as a Christian saviour? No, she shook her head; if that were the case then Quinn wouldn't have slept with her.

At the thought of their frenzied coupling Rachel dropped her head against the wall of the shower. What was _that?_ She had been so opposed, no question about it, she definitely had _**not**_ wanted Quinn. At all. But then her silky lips, sweet kisses, tender and sometimes violent touches had awoken something inside her body. Something that Rachel had _never_ known existed.

Rachel shut her eyes in frustration, raising her head only to drop it forcefully against the wall once more.

How could her body betray her so?

She let out a soft sob as the reality of what she had lost hit her. Her virginity, gone. Taken by an evil ice queen cheerleader, who now claimed her as property.

And Finn, she realised with a start. She had promised to meet the tall boy at the party; last night was going to be another of their many unofficial dates. She gave a soft smile at the thought of the boy. She knew she loved him, she'd pined over him for years and finally when it seemed they were on the cusp of forging a real relationship it was all ripped away from her. She let out another sob, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

She could envision his dopey look of hurt and confusion when she would walk into school with Quinn, his pain of being betrayed by the girl who had promised to never let him down. Worst of all, it was with Quinn. The blonde bombshell, who'd betrayed his love, fed him vicious lies and hurt him beyond words. True, she acquiesced; Finn was a tad immature, throwing Quinn out so suddenly the girl barely had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

Rachel stiffened as realisation hit her.

Quinn wanted revenge. She was doing this to keep her and Finn apart. To destroy what her and Finn had and needlessly torture them because of what Rachel and him had done to her. Rachel stared blankly at the wall ahead of her in shock. Quinn had been hurt, abandoned by her parents, coach, friends and all whom she had held dear. She had lied to Finn in an attempt to keep a hold of some semblance of normal and when Rachel revealed her secret she had lost the last threads of her former life.

Quinn was using Rachel as a pawn, to show Finn the power she had, to prove to the world that against all circumstances; Quinn Fabray always won.

Rachel shuddered, the cold calculating gaze of one Quinn Fabray permeating her mind.

She hesitantly looked around the room, walking over to the now made bed and the clothes that were waiting for her there. She quickly dressed, glad to have clothes on once more, she had been feeling rather vulnerable.

The bedroom door opened and Quinn strode in, her eyes appraising Rachel as she turned. "A bit big but it'll do for now." Rachel lowered her gaze to her feet, her arms wrapping around herself, as slight trepidation overtook her. "I didn't know Rachel Berry did shy." Quinn said with a smirk, trying to coax the shorter girl out of herself. It seemed to work as the diva's head snapped up to Quinn's, she released a soft huff. Quinn motioned for the shorter girl to follow as she turned and lead the way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Rachel took in her surroundings, taking note of the design and decoration in the light. She paused at the doorway to the kitchen, waiting to be directed by Quinn. The blonde nodded to the breakfast bar and the brunette silently took her place. She watched Quinn pull out various bowls that she placed in front of the diva. Rachel said nothing, astounded by what she saw. Quinn had laid out a wide selection of fruit, a vegan friendly cereal and soy milk.

Rachel paused and the two girls regarded each other silently for a brief moment.

"Eat." Quinn ordered softly, "I'll be back down soon."

Rachel nodded, sensing what the blonde was thinking, "I'm not going anywhere." At this the blonde smirked stating as she turned and left the kitchen, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't like it." Santana barked out sharply, staring at Rachel's reflection from over her right shoulder. "Maybe in a different colour..." Brittney pondered from over her other shoulder, head tilted in contemplation.

Santana nodded sharply in assent, before turning abruptly and exiting the changing room. Rachel released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, glad to be relieved of Santana's menacing presence at least for a few short moments.

The diva gave a soft squeak of surprise when the ditzy blonde suddenly hugged her tightly, swaying slightly from side to side. Rachel's wide doe eyes met the blonde's bright blue ones in the mirror and the blonde grinned back.

"I think it's awesome that you and Q are together." Brittney said with a bright smile, "she's been alone for so long," the dancers smile dimmed but lit right back up as she said, "but maybe now that she'll have your sweet lady kisses she'll be happy again."

Rachel could only nod faintly, overwhelmed by the blonde's genuine happiness for what she personally likened to life imprisonment. The blonde, sensing Rachel's melancholy, squeezed her lightly, smiling warmly. "Quinn will take care of you." She said softly, her blue eyes clear, as if trying to convey some secret message. "Just give her a chance."

Rachel closed her eyes wearily, her frame drooping in Brittney's hold, "I wish I had a choice." She whispered brokenly, her voice soft from being unused. The blonde frowned softly at her words and the saddened tone they were spoken in and opened her mouth to reply "b-,"

"Well you don't have a choice here Berry." Santana snapped. Both girls turned to the Latina in surprise, Rachel's small frame tensed as she pulled herself out of Brittney's grasp hastily, obviously uncomfortable. Brittney pouted at Santana who had the decency to look abashed before she directed her now softened (albeit slightly) glare.

"Just be glad that she wants Hudson to suffer," the Latina continued, "or she would've had her way with you, publicly humiliated you and then dropped you like a piece of trash."

Rachel flinched at the venom in Santana's words and Brittney winced at the truth in them.

"I deserve a choice." The small brunette whispered softly.

"You deserve a choice?" The Latina repeated angrily, "What about Quinn, huh? Do you think that maybe she deserved a choice?"

The diva recoiled at the taller brunette's words, "Do you think that she had a choice when you blurted your mouth off to Finn? Or when Puck got her so liquored up she couldn't think straight and convinced her to have sex with him? Or when her parents gave her 30 minutes to pack her life up and leave her childhood home? What about that Berry? Don't you think she deserved a choice?"

Rachel cringed at the bitterness in the taller brunette's voice, standing fearfully while the Latina panted in front of her. Santana ground her teeth together, turning away from the diva to face Brittney who glared angrily in return.

The moment was broken by Quinn stumbling into the dressing room with an armful of clothes, "What about th-," she came to a halt as she took in the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?" she demanded sharply, Head Cheerleader mask back in place. She looked to Santana who looked away.

"Nothing." Santana said shortly, Brittney continued to glare but stayed silent. Quinn looked to Rachel who said nothing, choosing to remain silent. Quinn huffed, before shoving the clothes in her arms to Santana. The Latina took them grudgingly, looking to Brittney as she did so.

"Find whatever you think will suit her and buy it." Quinn ordered, "you know what'll look good and what won't." She looked to Brittney now, "B, I'm putting you in charge." The blonde nodded eagerly, her glare being replaced with a blinding smile.

"We'll finish up here and meet at the food court in a half hour?" Quinn asked, looking between the two other cheerleaders. Brittney nodded and Santana gave a shrug, before they both left, Brittney pausing to give Rachel a wave and Santana sent her one final pointed glare.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked Rachel when they were alone.

"Nothing." She replied softly, turning back to the mirror. She smoothed down the top, trying to avoid the green eyes demanding an answer.

"Do you want it?" The blonde cheerleader asked abruptly.

Rachel's wide eyes flashed to Quinn, alarm apparent within them. At her surprised confusion the Head Cheerleader released a sigh.

"The top." She clarified, "Do you want the top?"

Rachel shook her head, turning back to her reflection.

"Then take it off." The blonde said softly. Rachel looked to the Cheerleader in disbelief, taking note of her gaze which had become heavy and the green eyes which were now a smouldering golden haze. "Take it off." She demanded huskily.

Rachel froze, she didn't want to strip in front of the blonde but she knew she had no choice.

Bile threatened to rise and she swallowed it down, as her emotions bubbled within. Shame for being resorted to some sort of stripper, hate for having no choice in the matter and regret for opening her own big mouth in the first place and unknowingly beginning this whole dreaded affair.

Eyes downcast she slowly reached down to the hem of the shirt and pulled it steadily up. Quinn's gaze followed it assent, lingering hungrily on the new skin exposed. Rachel tugged the top over her head and then dropped it at her feet, her hands, which felt heavy, dropped to her sides and she stood, silently waiting for Quinn to make her move.

Feeling very vulnerable she risked a glance up. Quinn's gaze raked up and down her body, her molten gaze piercing and hungry. Rachel watched as her tongue flickered out to run along her supple bottom lip.

Finally the blonde's gaze met her own fearful one and paused.

"Get dressed." The words were murmured so softly Rachel almost missed them. With that the blonde turned and left, throwing the words, "I'll be waiting outside," over her shoulder.

Rachel stared at the closed door at which Quinn had exited in consternation. She shook her herself out of her stupor and began to dress, eager to regain some sense of security.

Quinn leant back against the wall outside of the changing rooms, her head tilted back and eyes tightly shut as she tried to clear her head. _What was she doing?_ She tried to clear her mind, to forget the piercing fear within those deep chocolate orbs. A slight shudder ran through her thin frame. Was she _that_ frightening?

She scoffed at her own question. Of _**course**_she was. She saw the way people cowered in fear of her. They sensed that she was capricious, not someone to be questioned. She shook her head, this was madness. Why was she letting Rachel get to her? Those damn eyes. So deep and soft, full of emotion and feeling.

One of the many aspects of Rachel Berry that Quinn had always dually hated and admired was her lack fear. She never bothered to conceal her emotions; it was all there, for all to see in those big brown doe eyes. She never felt the need to sensor herself, be anyone but Rachel Berry, no matter what anybody else said.

She breathed out slowly, subtly recouping herself. She opened her eyes only to be confronted by deep brown orbs.

"I'm ready."

She nodded, extending her right hand. Rachel's eyes followed her movements, staring at her hand as it hung in the space between them. Those doe eyes rose to meet Quinn's, a picture of confusion. Releasing a sigh the Cheerleader reached forward and took Rachel's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

Rachel stared down at their clasped hands, her brow knitting.

"Practise." Quinn stated crisply. "For tomorrow. I want this to be second nature for us."

Rachel swallowed nervously as her eyes locked on Quinn's steely gaze.

"Think of this as preparation for your long future career on Broadway." She reasoned with a smirk, "you'll be able play the deeply in love and hopelessly devoted girlfriend role quite well, don't 'cha think?"

Rachel bit back a glare at the blonde careless attitude, "I don't like being something I'm not."

Quinn reached up to brush away the few stray strands of hair that had fallen across Rachel's face. She opened her mouth to reply but changed her mind and instead softly pecked the small brunette's cheek.

"C'mon," she murmured, pulling away, "let's go and get something to eat."

Walking through the heavily populated mall, Rachel was over aware of the attention they were garnering. The hand that was held within Quinn's was tingling, as was the back of her head, at which she was positive many an incredulous gaze was being directed.

She could understand their shock, she silently surmised, Quinn was quite an attractive girl, and she was...kind of ordinary. Not outright hideous but not breathtakingly stunning. She just kind of _was_.

She sighed as she let herself be led to an empty table, sitting down with a small breath of relief. Santana and Brittney were obviously still occupied.

Quinn took the seat across from her, placing their clasped hands on the table before them. Rachel instantly let go, placing her hands on her lap. Quinn frowned at the action, leaving her open hand on the table.

"This isn't going to work if you continue like this." She said wearily.

Rachel let her incredulity show on her face. "Continue like what?"

"Like you can't wait to be as far as possible from me." Quinn snapped.

"Am I that obvious?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Quinn bit back a scathing comment, leaning forward in her seat as Rachel unconsciously shrank in hers; instinctively sensing that she'd crossed the line.

"I could destroy you." Quinn said softly, her voice low, "I could release our little video, destroy any semblance of a reputation that you have, any respect that anyone has for you and then Finn wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole."

Rachel was silent, trapped within Quinn's swirling green orbs. Quinn knelt closer, till they were inches apart. She raised her left hand to gently cup Rachel's chin.

"You will do what I say." Quinn continued in that same soft, calm, calculated tone. "You will act like you adore the very ground I tread and until I say otherwise, act like you can't be without me. Understood?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn smirked, her hand now tenderly cradling Rachel's jaw, a complete contrast to the tense atmosphere between them.

"Good." Quinn murmured delicately, her eyes flickering down to Rachel's lips "I'm going to kiss you now and you're going to kiss me back, aren't you?"

Another nod.

Quinn smirked once more, before leaning forward to press their lips together. Rachel had to give it to the girl, she was very good. To anyone watching, they probably looked like just another loved up teen couple.

She unwillingly released a soft whimper as Quinn's tongue swiped against her supple bottom lip.

"Damn," she heard a low voice grumble, "les-glee-ians!"

Hastily she pulled away from Quinn to look up at the owner of the voice; no one other than Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. And standing beside him? Looking as betrayed and confused as she had imagined? Finn Hudson.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel floundered, her gaze flickering between Finn and Quinn as they stared at each other, the former in shock; the latter in amusement. Quinn's fingers curled around the edge of Rachel's jaw, her fingertips working miniscule circles in the soft skin under her ear.

Rachel sent Finn an apologetic glance as his mouth worked silently.

"Hey Puck." Quinn said softly, "Finn." She added with a smirk.

Finn was quite obviously grinding his teeth together. "Quinn," he bit out, his eyes moved to Rachel, "you stood me up last night for _**her**_?" he asked quietly, his voice small.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, deny the accusation but Quinn's smirk stopped her. What could she say? There was nothing she could do. She fought the urge to sob, remembering where she was and who was with her.

Quinn's devilish green eyes taunted her; she bit back her emotions and took a deep breath.

"Finn, I-,"

"What's Frankenteen doing here?" An acerbic tone said from behind Puck. The boys turned around to face Santana and Brittney, both of which were carrying 7 or 8 various bags.

"We were just-," Finn began angrily but Santana cut him off, "Don't care. Leave."

Puck shrugged and began to walk off. Santana was obviously in a shitty mood and he liked having both of his balls. Finn started to bite back a reply but stopped as Puck began to leave. Instead he shot Rachel one last wounded look before following after Puck. He knew better than to confront Quinn or Santana without backup.

Rachel watched him go with longing, her eyes trained to his tall frame as it disappeared in the crowd. Biting back a sigh she turned back to Quinn who was watching her with a smirk.

Santana collapsed into the chair beside her captain while Brittney practically bounced into her seat next to Rachel.

"What did you get?" Quinn asked softly, turning her gaze to the two newcomers. She dropped her hand from Rachel's jaw, leaving it on the table in front of her. Rachel swallowed her disgust and hesitantly slipped her hand into Quinn's, who took it upon herself to intertwine their fingers.

"Some t-shirts, jerseys, dresses-," Brittney burbled happily, "-and lingerie."Santana added with a smirk, as Rachel released a yelp of surprise.

She opened her mouth to protest but Quinn's grip suddenly tightened and she glared at Quinn in anger. Quinn held her gaze, her stare dark and unwavering. Rachel ground her teeth, lowering her eyes.

Santana released a soft snort of amusement. "Good to see she's behaving." Rachel's head snapped up to the Latina, who stared coldly back.

"I'm hungrrry." Brittney whined, Santana's gaze moved to Brittney, who pouted. Rachel watched as Santana's cold stare softened and she smiled gently at the ditzy blonde.

"What do you want?" the Latina asked tenderly.

"A burger." The blonde chirped happily, smilingly toothily.

"Q?" the Latina asked, "You coming?"

"Yeah," the H.B.I.C. replied, "Berry, what d'you want?"

The brunette was silent, eyes scanning the available outlets. Seeing no clear vegan option she sighed, turning her gaze to Quinn. "I'm fine." She said softly.

Santana shrugged, turning to leave but stopping when she realised Quinn wasn't behind her. The blonde was silently staring at Rachel, frowning.

"I'll get you something." She said decisively, before following Santana.

Rachel sighed, past the point of caring. What's the worst Quinn could do? Force feed her? She felt fairly confident that not even the Head Cheerleader would stoop that far.

"Why are you so sad?" Brittney asked quietly.

Rachel turned to Brittney, unsure of what to say. She tried to smile but it only looked like she had a bad toothache. "I'm just tired Brittney." She murmured in an attempt to reassure the blonde dancer.

The other girl wasn't fooled but chose to ignore it. "Do you want to see what we got you?"

* * *

Rachel stared out the car window, watching the houses pass by. They'd parted ways with Brittney and Santana after they'd eaten. Quinn had ended up buying Rachel a specially ordered salad, which although Rachel had not openly admitted, tasted quite nice.

Deciding to swallow her pride and break the heavy tension she spoke.

"Thanks for the salad. Especially the peppers, they're my favourite."

"I know." The blonde replied softly. Rachel faltered, _how did the blonde know that?_ Quinn glanced at the brunette, seeing the confusion apparent on her face.

"I heard you tell Finn once, in Glee club." She said with a shrug.

"And you remembered?" Rachel asked incredulously, "that must have been a significant amount of time ago. I don't even think Finn would-," she trailed off with a look of confusion, surprised at her own words.

Quinn released a soft snort at the diva's expression, well aware of how that sentence was going to have been finished.

"Details," Quinn began with a smirk, "have never really been Hudson's strong point, shall we say?"

Rachel remained silent, staring resolutely ahead. Quinn chuckled lowly at the brunette's stubbornness, continuing on, "I've lost count of the amount of times I told him that I loved Lilies and hated Roses. 6 months we were together and he _always_ bought Roses."

Rachel said nothing.

She snorted, "I mean, was he deaf? Our first date, he asks me, _"What's your favourite flower?"_ and I say, _"Lilies. I know Roses are the most common but I've always thought they were so cliché."_ And on our next date? He brings me Roses." She shook her head in frustration, while Rachel watched her in her peripheral.

"Mayb-," Rachel began. "Maybe what?"Quinn said sharply. "Maybe he forgot? Or maybe he never really listened. Or more believably, he just never cared." Quinn fell back into her seat with a thump. "Face it Berry. Hudson only care's when he wants to. All the times he stood aside and watched you get slushied or put down, ridiculed and he never said a word? He only cares when it suits him."

"But you know he loves me," Rachel argued, "Or you wouldn't be doing this." She stated, motioning between the two of them. "This wouldn't be happening if Finn didn't care."

Quinn laughed, "Sure he cares. But he'll care more because it's me that stole you away."

Rachel fell back into her seat with a shaky sigh.

The car slowed and came to halt as Quinn parked. "Home sweet home honey." The blonde said with a saccharine smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Lead the way."

* * *

Quinn took her time entering the foyer of the Berry house, taking in the various photos that lined the wall. They were all candid, mostly of Rachel. From baby Rachel, cute and cuddly; tiny in her bundle of blankets to toddler Rachel, bright eyed and laughing. On it went, all through Rachel's childhood to the current Rachel, microphone held tightly in hand, alone on stage singing.

Rachel closed the front door before leaning back on it. She watched Quinn take in the photos, hands full of shopping bags.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked politely, always the perfect host, "Perhaps something to drink, I ma-,"

"Where's your room?" Quinn asked bluntly.

Rachel faltered, hoping to preserve her sanctuary for at least a little while longer.

"Well?" Quinn barked tersely, as Rachel paused. The brunette swallowed before nodding reluctantly, "Ye-yeah. Um...it's-," Quinn quirked an eyebrow, surprised by Rachel's dithering, "this way." The short brunette stated, moving toward the stairs. She paused at the bottom, her doe eyes glancing at Quinn, who then understood.

_She doesn't want me in her room._ The H.B.I.C. realised with a start. She arched an eyebrow, motioning with her head for the brunette to begin moving. With a sigh, Rachel began to step up the stairs, Quinn following closely behind.

Finally at the end of the hallway they came to a wide oak door with a broad gold star emblazoned across it. Quinn released a soft snort of amusement, while Rachel paused. She glanced behind her at Quinn who simply waited. With visible pain, Rachel pushed open her bedroom door.

Rachel hated having the Head Cheerleader, her head tormentor in what was her only sanctuary against the cruelty of the outside world. Not even Finn, Jesse or Noah had been in her room. The closest Noah had got had been the guest room further down the hall.

Quinn set the shopping bags down at the foot of her bed before she explored the room.

"I'll admit," the blonde murmured with a rueful smile, "I expected it to be a lot pinker."

Rachel frowned. "Why?"

The Cheerleader shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I just assumed that pink was your colour."

The brunette bit her lip as she contemplated the other girl's words. "My favourite colour's yellow." She said softly, eyes downcast.

"Puck said there was a lot of pink." Quinn said defensively.

Rachel's gaze snapped up to Quinn, "Noah's never been in my room."

Quinn drew back in surprise, "He said-,"

"He lied." Rachel said stoutly, "He has only ever been in the guest room down the hall. However Daddy redecorated it and it no longer holds such a substantial amount of pink."

"Then Jess-," the blonde said decisively, "Was never in my room either." The brunette countered softly.

"Finn?" the blonde asked weakly. Rachel shook her head.

"You mean to tell me, that nobody has ever been in your room apart from yourself and your dads?" the blonde questioned.

Rachel nodded, her eyes moving to her dresser, "my room was the only sanctuary I had from everything." She murmured. The use of the past tense wasn't lost on Quinn.

"It's nice." Quinn said with a hint of awkwardness. She cleared her throat, glancing around the room once more, eager to avoid Rachel's crestfallen expression. _Why was this so damn hard?_ _Probably because __you're__ the main reason Rachel's so defensive about her __'sanctuary'__ in the first place,_ she reminded herself.

"What do we do now?" the brunette inquired, the awkward silence beginning to grate on her.

"Show me around?" Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders. Rachel released a soft huff of air before nodding once to herself resolutely.

"Of course."

The tour didn't take that long and then silence reigned once more.

"I'm staying the night." Quinn stated firmly once they returned to the brunette's room.

"Have you got something to sleep in?"Rachel inquired softly, bypassing her own surprise and annoyance; she knew that she didn't have a choice.

"Yeah," the blonde replied offhand as she got comfortable on the bed, "I've got my duffel in my car."

Rachel's brow dropped in confusion as she stared at the blonde from the foot of the bed. "I never saw you put a duffel bag in the boot."

Quinn stiffened and Rachel watched her suspiciously, intrigued by her reaction.

"I put it there last night." The blonde said decisively, but her tone was slightly off. Rachel narrowed her eyes, about to push the issue further but was cut off by Quinn.

"How about we have something to eat?" the H.B.I.C. said in an overly cheerful voice, obviously changing the subject. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Quinn clearly didn't want to talk about it and pushing the topic wouldn't do anything to improve her mood. So she shrugged and moved towards the door.

"Sure."

* * *

Darkness fell around the house, but its comforting atmosphere no longer reassured the short diva. There was a stranger in her house, an unwelcome presence, worse yet; an enemy. And there was nothing Rachel could do about it.

She shook her head at herself, as if to clear it. That was a lie. She could do something about it but at what cost? She could redeem herself from years of bullying and torment, diva behaviour and such but a sex tape scandal? That could destroy her career before it even had the chance to begin. Worse yet, the reactions of her dads, how would they feel? What would they think?

She frowned, returning back to the present when the door to her en-suite bathroom opened and a changed Quinn Fabray waltzed through.

With her long blonde hair falling in waves over her shoulders, dressed in a grey wife beater and black sleeping shorts, the blonde was nothing short of breath-taking. Her supreme good looks coupled with the way the lighting from the bathroom created an almost halo affect did nothing to lessen her beauty. Quinn was stunning. Rachel couldn't deny that, it was something of a common fact, like how the sun was hot and the snow was cold.

For that brief moment, when Quinn first stepped through the door, Rachel forgot what had conspired between them, she forgot that Quinn was forcing her into this fake relationship in an effort to get even, she forgot it all.

All she saw was the beautiful green eyed girl, scantily dressed, about to climb into _**her**_bed, with_** her**_ to spend the night. And she was in complete awe.

_**A few minutes prior...**_

Quinn took a deep breath as she surveyed herself in the mirror. The grey wife beater and short black sleeping shorts left quite a large amount of skin on show and little to the imagination. However that was what she wanted.

She smirked at her reflection, taking note of her body, the firm curves, perky breasts, her soft skin, unblemished face. She knew she was desirable. She knew she was pretty. Many wanted her, were attracted to her.

This was it. _She was seducing Rachel Berry_. She tilted her head to the side. _Perhaps seducing wasn't the best term. Entrapping?_ She shook her head at her reflection. _No. It was more, convincing._ Although she had planned to simply take Rachel however and whenever she wanted, demanding the singer to play her role and such she now realised that wasn't what she wanted.

The plans had changed slightly. She was going to subtly woo the brunette, make her fall for her, desire her, all the while baiting Finn. And when she was certain Rachel was completely and utterly in love with her she was going to drop the diva faster than a ton of bricks.

She smirked once more at her reflection. This new revised plan was even better than the first. It would thoroughly destroy Rachel and if she played this out well enough, Finn too. _Because the minute I drop Berry,_ Quinn thought with glee_, Hudson will be over her like a rash. And for the first time, she __**won't**__ want him. _

She took one last beep breath, before turning from her reflection, pushing open the bathroom door and walking through.

She paused in the doorway, allowing the light from the bathroom to create an almost halo effect. She locked gazes with the short brunette sitting on the large queen sized bed, taking stock of the shock and awe in those big doe eyes.

She smirked as she watched brown orbs darken as a faint blush rose in the brunette's cheeks before the singer looked away. _Yes,_ the Cheerleader thought with satisfaction_, this is going to be easier than I thought._

Rachel looked away from the striking blonde, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. In a flash she had remembered the night prior, _Quinn's lips on hers, on her breasts; teasing, tasting, Quinn's tongue inside of her, making her-_she looked away. She guessed from her broad smirk that Quinn had a good idea of where Rachel's thoughts had led her.

Tension filled the room as Rachel kept her eyes locked on her fingers in her lap and Quinn folded up her clothes from the day, placing them back inside her large grey duffel.

In her peripheral Rachel watched Quinn step toward the bed and slowly clamber on. Reflexively Rachel shot up off the bed, "I better get changed." She said in an attempt at nonchalance but failing as her words came out in an uneven squeak.

Quinn fought the urge to laugh at Rachel's antics, settling for a soft snort which caused the short brunette to glance back at her with apprehension.

"Take your time." Quinn called sweetly. Rachel flushed and fled, the door closing firmly behind her.

Quinn reclined back on the queen sized bed, sighing softly as she did so. Another motive for continuing this facade; Rachel's bed was awesome. She smirked to herself, if Rachel's reaction was anything to go by, it wouldn't be that hard for Quinn. Or so she hoped.

Rachel rested her forehead against the wall of her shower, lost in thought as the water ran over her body. She reminded herself of what Quinn had done to her. Forcing her to have sex. Blackmailing her into a fake relationship. Taking her virginity. Treating her like a belonging. Rachel ground her eyes shut in frustration. The way Quinn looked at her, like a disobedient pet, a toy, made her stomach roil.

And Finn. She felt the tears run down her face as she thought of the tall boy. His wounded expression and broken tone reverberated in her mind; "you stood me up last night for _**her**_?"

She raised her head from the cool tiles, turning to face the stream of water.

Yes, Rachel thought with contemplation, allowing the water to wash away her tears, Quinn was beautiful. And apparently the brunette's body was extremely responsive to the blonde. But if the tangible ache within her chest was anything to go by, her heart certainly wasn't.

Satisfied with her wash Rachel briskly dried herself, changing into the sleeping attire that she'd grabbed before her hasty exit of the bedroom. As she assessed her reflection she felt the urge to slap herself.

In her jumbled thought processes she'd grabbed what she normally would have worn to bed, a slightly overlarge t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear. In this situation though, her meagre clothing was not appropriate. It would come across as rather seductive and encouraging to the blonde Cheerleader in her bed, the exact opposite of what Rachel wanted.

She frowned at her reflection, running a critical eye over herself. She pouted, knowing that there was nothing she could do but walk out and simply grab a pair of pyjama pants from the drawer.

If Quinn didn't get to her first that is.

Quinn was still underneath the covers, her back to the bathroom, as Rachel peered through the slightly ajar door. She bit her lips and slowly pushed the bathroom door open fully, mentally cheering when it did so silently. She tiptoed through the door and made to move to her drawers halting abruptly when Quinn smoothly rolled over.

"Hi." The blonde murmured huskily.

"Hi." Rachel squeaked.

Quinn smirked, patting the space beside her. "Coming to bed?"

Rachel paused, glancing at her dresser in slight desperation. Smiling meekly she nodded, giving her dresser one last fleeting look before moving to the bed. Quinn smirked, her heavy gaze running along the length of Rachel's body.

The diva blushed, trying to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Quinn's hazel green eyes turned a deep golden. She clambered onto the bed and under the covers, lying awkwardly on the edge of the bed to maintain space between herself and the blonde. Quinn chuckled before reaching out with her arm and hauling the small girl against her body.

Rachel shuddered minutely, the firm warmth of Quinn's body causing heat to flare in her abdomen. She could feel the Quinn's breath on her neck, two firm mounds against her back, hard nipples pressing against her shoulder blades, a toned arm wrapping around her waist from underneath, while the other rested on her hip, fingers massaging small circles into the skin above the waistband of her panties.

"Goodnight Rachel." A husky voice murmured into her ear. The brunette shivered slightly, suddenly apprehensive. Quinn wasn't going to make a move? She briefly considered asking the blonde what she was doing but thought better of it.

"Goodnight." She whispered back.

She remained tense in the blonde's embrace, waiting for the opportunity to roll away. The Head Cheerleader sensing this smirked, preparing for the long night ahead. The blonde remained awake, holding the diva close until sometime after midnight when Rachel finally relaxed in her arms and fell asleep.

"I'll win your heart yet Berry." Quinn murmured softly when the diva began to snore lightly, "Just you wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

_La la la la la  
la la la la la  
La la la la la  
la la la la la_

_Girl I've been all over the world  
looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
and your overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
in that bright white noise  
What I've been missing in my life, what I've been dreaming of  
you'll be that girl, you'll be that girl  
you'll be-_

The heavy pound of bass woke Quinn up from her deep sleep and she blinked in confusion. She felt the warm body next to her suddenly turn and a toned tan arm swatted at the iPod dock haphazardly.

"Sorry." A soft voice whispered meekly.

Quinn didn't reply, choosing to bury her face in rich brown locks, ignoring the way Rachel's body stiffened. "It's fine." She murmured huskily into the girl's neck. She smirked as she brushed her lips briefly over the soft skin, Rachel shivered and she felt goosebumps rise.

"I should really get up." Rachel squeaked, violently scrambling out of the blonde's embrace. Quinn caught the diva's flailing wrist as the girl moved away.

"I need a good morning kiss, don't 'cha think?" Rachel turned wide-eyed back to the Head Cheerleader, while Quinn remained impassive and aloof.

"Um...er-of course Quinn-I ju-morning-," whatever Rachel wanted to say was lost as Quinn tugged sharply on her arm, causing the girl to fall back on the bed. Almost instantly Quinn descended, hovering above the smaller girl and trapping both her arms above her head.

Rachel was slightly out of breath and gazing into Quinn's molten gaze did nothing to relieve the problem.

"It's good practice." Quinn murmured huskily, her eyes turning a deep golden as they flickered between chocolate orbs and soft pouty lips.

"Good practice." Rachel repeated softly.

Quinn bit back a smirk when Rachel's eyes darted down to her mouth and then back to her eyes, taking pleasure in the feel of the diva's soft, toned body tense beneath her own.

Slowly Quinn lowered her mouth, placing a soft sweet kiss on Rachel's lips and revelling in their silky texture. She pulled back to look in the diva's eyes which were noticeable darker and openly smirked.

"Practice makes perfect." She whispered softly before kissing the brunette once more. This kiss was firmer, questioning. Quinn was testing the brunette's self restraint. She ran her tongue over Rachel's supple bottom lip, smiling when the girl shuddered and her body became pliant beneath the blonde.

Rachel's hands tugged in her own and she let them go, releasing a shudder of her own when two toned arms wrapped wound her neck, holding her down firmly to the body below. Rachel's lips parted and Quinn eagerly thrust her tongue into the brunette's mouth, groaning softly when Rachel parried with her own.

The kiss deepened and Quinn positioned her body completely above the diva's, lowering her hips to fit snugly between the smaller girls thighs, growling softly when Rachel's hips unwittingly bucked.

They broke apart when air became a problem, panting hot air into each other's mouths, trying desperately to catch their breaths.

"What are you doing to me?" Rachel whimpered weakly as her pulse hammered in her ears. Quinn didn't reply, instead choosing to lower her mouth once more and claim the girl below her.

She gently rocked her hips into Rachel's core, groaning at the heat she felt there and the soft mewls that Rachel released with each thrust. Slowly she pulled her body up, tilting slightly to the side as she put all her weight on her left arm. She then trailed her right hand down the curves of Rachel's body, pausing at the waistband of her panties, massaging small circles on her hip.

Quinn smiled when Rachel whimpered deep in her throat, the noise reverberating against her lips. She ran her tongue along the underside of Rachel's, her fingers sliding under the waistband of the brunette's panties, towards the heat she could feel, the tips of her fingers touched soft curls-

_Bounce  
I can't believe that every day and every night  
Bounce  
is getting better with you out of my life  
Bounce  
It's like I've flicked a switch and now I'm feeling good  
Bounce  
it won't stop and now you wish that you could_

_When the weekend comes I know I feel alive  
Bounce_

With a low groan Quinn rolled off of Rachel, the brunette reaching over to turn the dock off.

_You will be the last thing on my mind  
Bounce  
no regrets, do you know what that means-_

Rachel lay still as she felt the bed dip and Quinn climb out. Distractedly she watched Quinn stretch before grabbing her grey duffel and moving to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Rachel's brain felt like mush. _What in Barbra's name was that? _She had openly enjoyed, if not welcomed Quinn advances. _I moaned, _she thought despondently,_ I openly whimpered! I encouraged her!_ She rolled over, pressed her face firmly against her pillow and screamed.

_What the __**hell**__was__ Quinn doing to her? But worst of all, why did she like it?  
_

* * *

The car ride was silent. Rachel stared blankly out the window, only half aware of Quinn's grasp on her hand, their fingers intertwined. Her morning workout had done nothing to clear her head and her shower was rushed due to Quinn needing to meet Coach Sylvester and Santana for their morning meeting.

"We're here."

Rachel turned slightly in her seat to look at the blonde.

"Okay."

"You okay?" the blonde asked softly, ducking her head slightly to catch Rachel's eye. Rachel nodded, perturbed by the Cheerleader's tone. She sounded, _dare she think it?_ -like she actually cared.

"Yeah." The brunette breathed out, disarmed by the warmth in those green orbs. "Fine."

Quinn smirked, "Good. Let's go and show the masses of McKinley what's changed." She turned and opened her door confidently as Rachel's confusion ebbed.

"C'mon baby." Quinn called sweetly, with what Rachel knew to be a false smile painted on her face while several loitering Cheerio's watched in surprise.

God how she hated Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kurt hushed out to Mercedes, "but is Rachel Berry wearing, dare I say, normal clothing?" The African-American diva turned to glance down the hallway, releasing a soft gasp of surprise.

"A cute short skirt, non-offensive t-shirt and cardigan?" the girl stated with surprise, "wow. Whatever has the world come to?"

"Uh oh." Kurt said trepidation, "Queen Quinn might have something to say."

Mercedes watched the blonde approach the brunette with trepidation. She would never openly admit it but she missed the girl. Ever since she'd had Beth and moved back with her mom, the blonde had returned to her previous demeanour. Whatever relationship that they'd had was gone. At least that's what it felt like to Mercedes.

So she was more than surprised by what she saw next.

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist, turning her around as she did so, pulling the brunette into her arms before kissing her deeply.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt huffed out behind her.

Mercedes was speechless and so was Rachel it seemed as she gaped at Quinn while the blonde reached behind her, slamming her locker close and then tugging her away.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Close your mouth." The blonde hissed through her smile, "Stop looking so damn shocked."

Rachel hastily schooled her expression, attempting to relax in the blonde's firm hold and plaster a fake smile on her face.

"You're hurting my hand." The brunette stated through her own clenched smile.

Startled Quinn relaxed her hold, unaware that she had gotten so tense. "Sorry." She murmured, pulling the girl into a deserted room. Glancing behind her quickly, Quinn shut the door, turning to Rachel with her patent aloof expression.

"What was that back there?" she demanded coolly.

"What was what?" Rachel replied tiredly. "You kissed me." She stated.

"No." Quinn denied, "I'm talking about your reaction. I thought I made myself very clear," she stepped closer to Rachel, causing her to back up against the teacher's desk, "You're supposed to act like you like it."

Rachel's anger flared as her frustration with the whole situation peaked, "Well can you blame me?" she retorted angrily, her face turning slightly red, "You went from tossing slushies in my face, calling me derogatory names, drawing pornographic pictures of me to kidnapping me, violating me, trapping me in a false relationship and treating me like a toy!"

Quinn blinked as Rachel panted, seemingly surprised at the shorter girl.

Rachel stood in confusion, "Quinn?" she asked meekly, expecting to be cut down by a sharp barb or cold retort.

Quinn's gaze seemed to focus on Rachel once more, her eyes narrowing slightly and Rachel winced in response, expecting some sort of pain; emotional or otherwise.

Instead Quinn abruptly stepped closer, trapping her between the Head Cheerleader's body and the desk.

Rachel barely had time to release a squeak of surprise before Quinn's mouth descended, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. Rachel moaned; the dormant desire that remained from their early morning make out session returning in full force.

Quinn's hands wrapped around Rachel's soft tan thighs, lifting the shorter girl onto the desk behind her as she ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip.

The brunette groaned as Quinn stepped between her legs, wedging her body firmly between the diva's thighs and against her now aching core. Quinn's tongue thrust into Rachel's mouth as she thrust against Rachel's body, her left hand slipping under the smaller girl's blouse.

Cool fingers trailed up along her abdomen, as Quinn's right hand inched up the back of her thigh, her fingertips inching towards Rachel's now damp panties. Rachel's bra cup was roughly pushed up and a cool palm enveloped her breast.

Rachel unwittingly released a guttural moan, her body arching into Quinn. The brunette sensed the blonde's smirk against her lips but instead of annoyance, pleasure rushed through her body.

Rachel's moans where like heaven to Quinn's ears. She couldn't contain her smirk as the diva became putty in her hands. The blonde wasn't stupid. She knew that this physical attraction didn't mean much; she still had a long way to go if she wanted to successfully woo Rachel Berry. But it didn't exactly hurt her chances either.

She was pulled out of her brief mental foray when Rachel's left leg wrapped tightly around her waist, effectively thrusting the diva's damp panty covered core directly into Head Cheerleader's palm. Now it was Quinn who released a groan, she could feel Rachel's swelled clit through the now soaked thin material of her panties.

Idly she stroked the brunette's covered sex, elation running through her as the smaller girl shuddered, her hands tensing sporadically around her neck.

Their mouths parted as Rachel panted, her hot breath against Quinn's lips.

"You like that?" the blonde purred, rubbing the engorged bud in small firm circles through the thin material while pinching and tweaking Rachel's right nipple in sync with her movements. "You like that baby?" Quinn repeated huskily, pinching the brunette's clit unexpectedly.

The diva's half-lidded eyes were black, her mouth hanging slightly open as she tried to maintain her control. Sensing Rachel's battle Quinn pushed up the smaller girl's t-shirt and bra before lowering her lips to the diva's left breast, bestowing it much needed attention.

Rachel's eyes snapped shut as she shook at the new sensations. The force of her need disturbed her. Never had she felt this turned on or been so worked up. A whimper escaped her lips as Quinn ran her teeth lightly over a taut nipple.

"Quuiinnn..." Rachel whined, "You have to-shit-sto-ohhh..."

The blonde bit down lightly on the nipple, effectively silencing the brunette's refusal. She slowed down the circles on Rachel's clit to a torturous pace, mentally willing the diva to beg.

"Do you want it baby?" the blonde husked, ignoring the brunette's desperate thrust and grunt.

Rachel ground her teeth in frustration, the ache between her legs undeniable. She knew what this was for Quinn; power. The blonde was using the diva's own body against her. The knowledge unfortunately did nothing to make her immune to the Head Cheerleader's advances.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Quinn asked hoarsely, "Huh baby? Do want me to fuck you?"

Rachel whimpered, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. Her pride was in a fierce battle with her desire, her need for the blonde's attention. She shook her head, trying to refuse the Cheerleader; her eyes scrunched shut in an attempt to lessen the effect of those dangerous glittering golden orbs.

"No?" Quinn whispered softly, her lips pressed against Rachel's ear. "You don't want it?"

Rachel shook her head again.

"Okay." The blonde said, pulling away from the smaller girl abruptly.

Before Rachel could even realise the blonde was no longer touching her she was out the door, leaving the worked up singer alone, half dressed and horny in the empty classroom. Hastily the girl straightened her clothes and hair before slumping into a nearby desk.

"Well fuck."

* * *

The cold water hit her face with a barely audible splash. The cool temperature cleared her mind, allowing her to gain focus once more.

The blonde smirked at her reflection, pleased with herself restraint. It had taken everything she had not to simply take the singer but thankfully it was her pride that pulled her through.

She wanted Rachel to beg, to literally ask her to touch her, taste her, _**fuck**_ her.

_She needs to know who's in charge,_ Quinn thought with a smile, _her pride doesn't mean shit to me._

With one final wink at her reflection she turned heel and exited the bathroom.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Rachel turned to the questioner with a huff of frustration. She was humiliated, tired and unbelievably horny. And to top it all off, her loving _something_boy was now standing in front of her with wounded puppy dog eyes. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Sure." She breathed out, looking up at the boy.

Finn took a breath, his brow furrowed as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say."How? Wha-argh." The boy mumbled, looking away, frustration evident on his face.

Rachel watched in sympathy and sadness, wishing she could throw herself in his arms; tell him that she loved him, that she wanted him. But she couldn't. The fleeting image of piercing green eyes flashed across her mind and she mentally winced.

"How did this happen?" the boy finally asked, the words painfully whispered, "I thou-You and me-,"

"I'm sorry Finn." The brunette said softly, her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry." She gazed up into his eyes, wishing he could read her mind, wishing he could understand. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Were you with her at the party?" Finn asked quietly, her voice emotionless, "were you with her last year? After Jesse-?"

"No." Rachel cut him off, "No. It was just you." Rachel felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "It's always been you." The boy looked confused at her words, stepping closer but before Rachel could continue a lazy drawl interrupted them.

"Finnoccence."

"Santana." The male lead replied with a glare, stepping back from the small brunette.

"Don't you know better than to harass a girl at her locker?" The Latina asked with a smirk, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wasn-," "Don't care." The feisty cheerleader snarled, silencing him with a raised hand. "Beat it. Berry is Quinn's girl now. You should've manned up while you had the chance Finncompetent."

The boy looked despondently at Rachel but she looked away, fearful of whatever Santana might tell Quinn. With one last longing glance the dopey boy left, unknowingly leaving a heartbroken diva behind.

God how she hated Quinn Fabray.


	6. Chapter 6

The idle chatter from the choir room; which could be heard from the hallway stopped abruptly the second Rachel and Quinn walked through the door. Rachel briefly took in the many wide-eyed and disbelieving looks sent in the couple's direction.

Quinn seemed oblivious, pulling Rachel to sit beside her in the back row, next to Brittany and Santana, who gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

The room was silent as everyone assessed the situation, glancing between Finn, Rachel and Quinn with confusion.

"Okay..." Mercedes drawled, "I'll bite. What is going on here?"

"Quinn and Rachel are sharing lady-kisses, obviously." Brittany stated with an eye-roll.

"Wait," Kurt cut in with a dramatic hand wave, leaning forward in his seat toward Quinn, "You're gay for Rachel Berry?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why is there need for labels?" she smirked, her eyes flickering tauntingly to Finn as she spoke, revelling in the boy's clenched jaw and fists, "I'm simply exploring the depths of my sexuality within a relationship."

"So you're gay." Puck stated.

"I'm happy." Quinn corrected huskily, turning her gaze to Rachel.

Immediately the brunette was captivated. Quinn's eyes had always been a feature that had captivated the singer. Even before they were in Glee Club together, the blonde's eyes had always had the ability to instantly gain the brunette's attention. They could convey so much and yet nothing at all.

And to have those green orbs focussed on her and only her, caused Rachel to inadvertently lose her breath. Even though she knew that the love within Quinn's gaze was for show, it still made her body pulse with heat. Especially when Quinn's eyes zoomed onto Rachel's bottom lip and her green orbs turned molten, instantly reminding the brunette of their encounter in that empty classroom earlier in the day.

Rachel had to give it to the girl yet again. She was _**good**_.

"Okay, enough with the eye-sex." Santana snapped snarkily and Rachel ripped her gaze away from Quinn's to look at the rest of Glee club. Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Mike and Artie looked slightly disturbed, Kurt, Puck and Brittany looked deeply fascinated and Finn just looked plain murderous.

Rachel felt a pang of guilt pierce her chest, the pain of which deepened when the dopey boy swallowed and stood. "I hav-I have to go." He lumbered down the risers and out the door, past a bewildered Mr Schuester who could only glance briefly behind him as he realised one of the Club's leads had left.

"Finn?" the curly haired teacher called out to the boy.

"Do you guys know what's up with Finn?"

"Wouldn't have a clue." Quinn stated offhand, "Can we begin sometime today?"

Rachel sat through the Glee club meeting in silence, unable to contribute her usual enthusiasm. She felt drained, used up. She'd barely slept the night before, uncomfortable in Quinn's restrictive hold.

Everything was just so, so wrong. How had this happened? She desperately tried to find some sort of understanding with the Head Cheerleader, some form of empathy. There was none.

For the first time in her life Rachel Berry had no plan, no solution. She was, as they say, fucked.

* * *

"Sulking is not going to get you anywhere Rachel." Quinn stated.

The brunette didn't reply, her gaze focussed on the houses flashing past as they drove.

Quinn sighed.

"As much as I dislike your constant ramble you're going have to talk to me eventually."

It was now Rachel who sighed.

"I'm just tired." She replied quietly, her voice devoid of emotion. She was startled out of her zombie-like reverie by Quinn's hand grasping hers.

"It has been a long day." The blonde acquiesced.

"Yeah." The brunette voiced weakly. "Are you staying the night?"

"With you?" the blonde clarified. "Yeah."

"What about your mom?" Rachel inquired hesitantly, "Won't she miss you?"

Quinn released a soft sarcastic laugh, "Doubtful. She's busy."

"Doing what?"

_Self medicating with a bottle of Bacardi's?, _the blonde thought with loathing. "Church group. Reading Group. Things."

Her short reply was not lost on Rachel, whose brow furrowed.

"Are you going to call her?.." the diva's voice trailed off at the blonde's derisive snort.

"Not necessary."

"Right..." the brunette said softly.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence that had filled the cab.

Rachel shrugged, not particularly feeling the need to speak when she knew she didn't really have a choice.

"A movie maybe?" the blonde countered, trying to get a reply out of the smaller girl.

"If you want." The diva responded lightly, her voice distant.

Quinn sighed, her nostrils flaring slightly in frustration. "C'mon Berry. We both know how verbose you are. Where's your non-stop babble?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk!" Rachel exclaimed, anger flaring within her chest.

Quinn chortled, "I doubt that. I bet there's a huge amount of things that you'd like to say to me."

"Well then maybe I just don't want to talk to YOU!" the brunette yelled, her emotions getting the better of her.

Quinn chuckled, "There's the fire." Rachel sighed, frustrated for losing her cool "Are you enjoying this?"

"Slightly." The blonde drawled, "it's very rarely that Rachel Berry talks normally."

"Fuck you." The diva snapped. Quinn blinked, shock paralysing her for a brief second before she smirked, "my, my, what a dirty mouth you have Rachel. But since you're offering, why not?"

"I-," the brunette began, her voice shrieking with frustration, "That wasn't an offer!"

"Really?" Quinn countered with a chuckle, "pity. I think you could definitely do with relieving some stress. You're tenser than a coiled spring."

Rachel bit down a scream of irritation and forced herself to look back out the window.

"What?" the cheerleader inquired, "No witty comeback?"

_Silence._

Quinn sighed.

The car slowly came to a stop in the Berry's newly paved driveway, its edges trimmed with bright green grass despite the oppressive heat from the remnants of summer.

Rachel moved to get out of the car, reaching for the handle when Quinn's hand came to rest on her knee.

Deciding to ignore the slight pressure she made to pull the handle – "stop."

The word was spoken softly but commandingly, the hand on her knee squeezing firmly with the demand. Breathing out abruptly through her nose she twisted sharply to face the blonde beside her.

Quinn had already undone her seatbelt and was turned to face the starlet, her face solemn.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your talking." She murmured.

Rachel's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Yo-you're sorry-." She shook her head in incredulity, "What about everything else?" the smaller girl countered, "what about-"

"I antagonised you when it really wasn't necessary," Quinn continued, as if Rachel hadn't spoken, "and made the situation more difficult than it could've been."

Rachel stared at Quinn in disbelief and astonishment.

"What?" the blonde asked with slight aggravation.

"And people think _I'm _crazy." Rachel breathed out, her eyes wide.

"Did you just insinuate that I'm crazy?" Quinn's voice was dangerously low.

"Wow, you're smart Quinn." Rachel retorted sarcastically, flinching slightly as she felt Quinn's hand flex, her fingers shifting higher up her thigh, thumb tracing small circles into her skin.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's reaction, slowly massaging the brunette's inner thigh, moving upwards as the smaller girl's breath hitched.

"I might be crazy," Quinn husked out, her green eyes darkening to golden hazel, as she leant forward predatorily, "but you're bat-shit insane."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to argue when Quinn's lips descended, the blonde's pliant tongue plunging into her open mouth. The H.B.I.C wasted no time, cupping the smaller girl's crotch firmly, her fingers stroking upwards against damp cotton.

Rachel squirmed in her seat, twisting her mouth away from the blonde's aggressive mouth. Quinn however, was undeterred, moving to the brunette's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the soft skin before suckling the diva's pulse point.

Resistance, it seemed, was futile. Especially when the blonde's thumb located Rachel's clit, rubbing with small insistent circles which caused the smaller girl to bite down a moan. Rachel could feel herself begin to get wet as Quinn's lips returned to hers and she began to reciprocate to her advances, Quinn really was a good kisser.

The dormant ache that Quinn had created earlier that morning awoke once more and Rachel's hips bucked into the blonde's hand, cotton becoming wet and sticky against puffy skin.

Rachel broke the kiss to release a yelp of surprise as Quinn pinched her clit, the bundle of nerves distended against the wet cotton. She whimpered softly, Quinn's lips breathing heavy against her ear, fingers pressing against her entrance through the thin barrier of her panties.

"Do you want it now Rach?" the blonde teased, with an amused lilt in her husky voice, "say yes and I'll give it to you baby," she reasoned, "c'mon..."

Rachel squirmed, trying to fight her body once more.

"Is it too much?" the Cheerleader husked sarcastically, "should I sto-,"

"No-" Rachel whimpered before she could stop herself, "Qu-please-," she choked out as Quinn thrust and then rubbed, pinching her clit before thrusting once more.

"Beg me." The Cheerleader demanded; voice low and deadly.

"Please," the brunette cried out, pride lost, dignity forgotten, "touch me-ahhhmmm-,"

Quinn yanked away the diva's panties, running her fingers along the brunette's slit. She pulled back to see the smaller girl's face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth half open as she panted shallowly.

Quinn grinned before thrusting into the diva, groaning quietly as she felt how tight she was, silky walls clamping down firmly on the blonde's fingers.

Rachel's eyes flew open as Quinn thrust into her, fingers stroking her insides determinedly, rubbing her in all the right ways. The tendons in her neck bulged as she clamped her jaw, her back arching into her seat. The blonde was astounded at the brunette's reaction, her own pulse hammering as she pleasured the diva.

Overcome she pulled away from Rachel, ignoring the groan of disappointment and leant back in her own seat.

"What-," the brunette began.

"C'mere." Quinn husked, pulling the handle that moved her seat back before patting her lap.

The brunette's eyes, so dark they could've been considered black, widened.

Quinn, sensing the precarious nature of the moment reached for the smaller girl, pulling her to her by her waist. As Rachel swung her leg over Quinn's thighs the blonde thrust back into her abruptly, causing the brunette to cry out.

With her left hand Quinn pushed up the diva's top and pulled down her bra, her soft lips laying claim to Rachel's right nipple.

The smaller girl shuddered, grinding into Quinn's palm. She then yelped as the blonde bit her firmly, thrusting harder into her. Rachel seemed to get the unspoken message, grinding harder into the blondes palm. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's chest.

"Harder." She growled as Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, sensation taking over her mind. "Harder." She demanded once more. Rachel whimpered, hands on either side of Quinn's head, fingers grasping desperately on the either side of the blonde's seat.

"I ca-,"the brunette tried to whimper, hips pumping up and down.

"Harder." Quinn repeated, pinching the diva's clit with her left hand as she curled her fingers inside her. Rachel released a high pitched scream before she began to slam her hips down into the blonde's hand. Quinn beamed, the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin causing her core to ache.

Rachel was arching now, her body contorting as she continued to impale herself upon Quinn's fingers, any semblance of control lost long ago. Quinn gazed up at the smaller girl in wicked delight, revelling in her surrender.

Suddenly black eyes flew open, catching golden orbs. Quinn was captured, the wild fire in Rachel's eyes startling her, as did the way her heart skipped a beat before starting up again twice as fast.

Neither could look away as Rachel's inner walls clamped down vice-like on Quinn's fingers, her breath choked and she stiffened, a keening wail released from between open lips.

Rachel's eyes were alive, soft and dangerous, hungry and desperate. The complexity of emotions within them startled Quinn and simultaneously terrified her. Fighting the confusion she felt, she leant forward and captured Rachel's lips in a soft kiss, stroking the diva's inner walls slowly once, twice before withdrawing.

She kept her hands on the diva's thighs, attempting to create a feeling of intimacy. She needed to pull out all the stops if she wanted the girl to fall in love with her.

"Better?" she whispered against soft pouty lips.

Rachel nodded once, abruptly pulling away from Quinn and out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Quinn sat in stunned silence before rolling her eyes and getting out of the car herself, "Drama Queen." She muttered with amusement.

* * *

Rachel fought against the self loathing that roiled within her gut as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Quinn was in the next room, sprawled comfortably along the couch, having dozed off midway through Funny Girl.

Rachel had chosen the movie in hopes that Quinn would get bored and leave, or at least give Rachel the space she so desperately craved. All evening the blonde had been at her side; touching her, laying soft kisses on her skin at random moments - the idealistic lover. Her readily given affection was messing with Rachel's mental balance. Everywhere she turned there was Quinn, with her warm green eyes that smouldered as they surveyed her.

Quinn hadn't let Rachel out her sight, pulling the smaller girl close to her body as they'd sat down to watch the film. It was only when she'd fallen asleep that the brunette had been able to escape her grasp, almost fleeing the house altogether. She hadn't of course – where would she go?- instead she simply moved throughout her home, doing her chores, anything to relieve her mind from the Head Cheerleader in her living room. Only when she truly had nothing left to do did she move to the kitchen. It was then that her mind had wandered back to the _incident_ in the car.

That's what she referred to it in her head- the _'incident'_. Disgust rose within her, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. The part that she hated the most was the simple fact that she _didn't_ hate it. At least not the physical aspect.

Separated from the circumstances surrounding the _'incident'_, their frenzied coupling was akin to something out of a Mills & Boon. Rachel couldn't deny the affect the blonde had on her body, the calculated softness of her touch, the physical chemistry –unbeknownst to Rachel prior to this debacle- that she and the Head Cheerleader shared. And the way that Quinn had looked at her- Rachel shuddered, her skin hot as the memory of sparkling golden orbs flashed before her eyes.

"Rach?" A husky voice, thick with sleep, called out from the other room.

The small diva released a sigh.

"Right here." She called back, making her way back to the lounge. She paused in the doorway, watching the blonde cheerleader's back arch off the couch as she stretched. Bright hazel-green orbs, softened by sleep were accompanied by a lazy smile as Quinn looked up at the brunette.

"You ready for bed?"

Rachel bit her lip, trying to fight her body's reaction to the word 'bed' coming from Quinn's soft lips, in her rich husky voice as she nodded in assent. The blonde smirked, as if aware of Rachel's inner turmoil. Anger rose within Rachel and she fought with the urge to hit the Cheerleader, to mark her perfect skin with her handprint. Quinn's moment of superiority was only brief however, her lips falling as the brunette turned abruptly and sighed out a despondent "whatever" as she left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for all of you who expected this to be another chapter but I feel like I have to get a few things off my chest.

To all the 'guests' that have flamed me – I warned you. I warned you at the very beginning what this story entailed. I was polite and specific; if you chose to continue to read then it's ON YOU and not my bloody problem.

It **does not** give you the right to leave me horrified, angry reviews. If you're so damn disgusted why did you read it in the first place?! Seriously, why don't you try writing your own fanfic instead of pointlessly criticising others! If these flames continue I will have no option but to block all guests from reviewing, and will also block any members who do the same.

My story is simply that – a story. So please, get off your high horses and just read the damn thing with a pinch of salt. It is imaginary, please treat it as such.

I don't mind reviews that declare dislike or hate for the characters within the story, believe me; I actually kind of hate them too. It's the reviews which target and attack me personally that have triggered this angry authors note.

To those who dislike or are disgusted/horrified by this story fair enough. I understand, it's your right to be BUT do not bitch to me about it. I don't want to read it. MOVE ON! There are far worse things on the internet.

If you feel the need to go on some offended crusade why don't you go bitch to the authors of the various and disgusting incest stories that are floating on the internet! It would be a much better use of your time and typing skills!

And to all those who have favourited and left supportive reviews – thank you. You really keep this story going. It has a few twists and turns to come. Also, if you have any prompts or ideas of scenes/themes you'd like to see then please do PM me! I can't promise that they'll all be applicable but any ideas/contribution would be awesome. Plus it would be really cool to have a story with a reader-writer foundation (you will be credited of course!)

All the best

UnknownArtiste


End file.
